


dogs - not always man's best friend

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, Logan and Roman are twins, roman is afraid of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: prompt: a is afraid of dogs so b has to save them when they go out, “promise not to laugh?”(OR roman is afraid of dogs and logan has to save his twin brother, much to his annoyance)





	dogs - not always man's best friend

It was close to one in the morning when Logan’s phone rang. 

 

He jerked upright in bed, nearly falling to the floor as he flailed around in a panic. The room around him was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light being Logan’s phone screen. Logan groped around for his glasses, unsuccessful for a few minutes before his fingers closed over them and he shoved them unceremoniously onto his nose. 

 

Logan grumbled under his breath as he reached over and grabbed his phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. His frown deepened as he took in the grinning picture of his twin that was currently being displayed on his screen. This had better be an emergency, or Logan was going to kill him. 

 

“What is it.” Logan asked curtly, cradling the phone on his shoulder and reaching over to flip on the small light by his bed. 

 

“Hello to you too.” Roman’s said, voice drifting through the phone and hanging around Logan’s room. His voice sounded stuffy, but Logan didn’t think too much of it. His phone was an older one, and the quality was never very good. 

 

“It’s one in the morning. What on Earth made you decide to call me?” 

 

There’s silence on the other end of the line, a loud sound from far off and muttered curses. “No reason.” Roman finally said. “Can’t I just say hello to my favorite brother?” 

 

“First of all, I am your only brother.” Logan said, pushing his covers off and sitting up. “Therefore there is no one else to claim that title. Second of all, and I will say it again, it is currently one in the morning. Unless you have a good reason to be calling me, I will take all of your Crofters.” 

 

Roman let out an offended gasp. “You wouldn’t dare!” 

 

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the wall. “Try me.” 

 

Roman let out a sigh and it crackled over the line. “You have to promise not to laugh.” 

 

“I can’t promise anything.” 

 

“I’m being serious!” Roman instisted, and there’s something in his voice that gives Logan pause. He can’t exactly place it - worry or maybe even fear - but it’s not something Logan’s accustomed to hearing, especially coming from Roman. 

 

“Alright.” Logan said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m listening.” 

 

There’s mumbling at the end of the line. Logan wrinkled his nose. “I’m sorry, what?” 

 

Another heavy sigh, and then - “I’m stuck in a tree.” 

 

That’s so far out of left field that for a moment Logan just sits there, blinking at the wall. Roman’s - stuck in a tree? Logan could understand if Roman was at a party and needed a ride home, or maybe had lost his keys and was loitering outside waiting for Logan to let him in, but a tree? 

 

“What do you mean you’re stuck in a tree?” Logan asked. “Can’t you just - climb down?” 

 

“No, I can’t just  _ climb down _ .” Roman snapped, like Logan was an idiot. “I’m sort of in the middle of a - situation, and I need you to come down to the park and  _ help me. _ ”

 

That has Logan on his feet in an instant. “Oh, god, Roman. What did you do? Please tell me you didn’t steal anything -” 

 

Roman cuts Logan off almost instantly. “I can not  _ believe  _ my own brother thinks I’m some sort of a criminal. I’ll have you know that I am the picture of good behavior!” 

 

“Several sources would say otherwise.” Logan said wryly. 

 

“Well, I didn’t kill anyone, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Roman said sulkingly. 

 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache brewing already. As soon as he made sure Roman was okay he was going to kill him. “Fine. I’m coming. Is there anything you need to tell me before I get there?” 

 

“Not really.” Roman said. Logan’s throwing on a pair of old shoes and attempting to pull a jacket on with one hand when Roman adds, “There is a rather large dog here, but I wouldn’t be too worried about that.” 

 

“What?” Logan cried, but Roman had already hung up. 

 

That’s it. Logan had made up his mind. He was definitely going to kill Roman as soon as he saw him. 

 

Logan shoved his phone in his back pocket and headed out of the apartment he shared with Roman and into the street. It was quiet - no one else was roaming the streets, apart from the few people stumbling home drunk from the bars. Light pooled underneath the streetlamps, and Logan found himself drifting towards them, wanting to stay away from the dark. Wind blew through Logan’s hair, dancing around his ankles and blowing his jacket away from his frame. Logan gripped the edges of his coat tighter around himself and kept going. 

 

The park Roman spoke of was only a few blocks away from their apartment, so it was only a few minutes before Logan entered the park. He dragged his gaze around the area, doing his best to find his twin. It shouldn’t have been too hard; after all, Roman often dressed in obnoxiously bright colors that could be seen from space. But luck wasn’t on Logan’s side that night, because there was no sign of his brother. 

 

Frowning, Logan fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Roman’s number. It rang for a few minutes, and then Roman picked up. 

 

“Hello?”    
  
“Roman, I’m in the park. Where are you?” 

 

“In a tree.” Roman said, sounding like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

 

“I will turn around and leave right now.” 

 

“No, don’t do that!” There’s a loud commotion on the other end of the line that sound suspiciously like barking. “I’m by the duck pond.” 

 

“How did you end up in the tree in the first place?” Logan asked, walking down the path towards the duck pond that was on the other side of the park. 

 

“Well,” Roman said. “I was taking a shortcut through the park to get home and I guess someone lost their dog. It’s a vicious thing, and as soon as it saw me it began to chase after me like it wanted to rip my throat out! I was so panicked that I climbed the first tree that I saw!” 

 

“And what about me makes you believe I am qualified to handle a rogue dog?” Logan asked, sidestepping a particularly large puddle. 

 

“You handle things like this all the time!” Roman insisted. 

 

“I’m a high school teacher. High schoolers are hardly vicious dogs.” 

 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Roman said, and Logan could hear the pout in his voice. “High schoolers are the most vicious creatures ever known to man.” 

 

Up ahead, Logan could see the duck pond come into his view. Beside it was a tree, and in the tree was a figure who was clutching the upper branches like their life depended on it. “I see you.” Logan said into the phone. 

 

“My hero!” 

 

Logan hung up and began to approach the tree, moving slowly. The sound of barking was becoming clearer the closer Logan got to the tree. And while Roman was known to exaggerate things, Logan didn’t want to take his chances with this supposed ‘vicious’ dog. So he carefully crept up to the tree, phone in hand ready to call animal control at a moments notice. 

 

And then he actually saw the dog that cause Roman to retreat into the tree. 

 

It was a small french bulldog, tail wagging and paws stretching up the tree as it attempted to get closer to Roman. It was barking loudly, echoing around the surrounding area, high pitched and energetic. It was barely a full grown dog. 

 

Logan looked up and saw Roman clinging to the tree like it was his lifeline, face pale and drawn. 

 

“I know you’re afraid of dogs,” Logan said, “but this is just ridiculous.” 

 

“Look at it!” Roman said, gesturing at the dog. “It’s out to get me, I tell you!” 

 

Logan crouched down and stuck his hand out in the dog’s direction, still maintaining some distance in case it turned out Roman was right and the dog attempted to rip his hand off. The bulldog bounded over and all but threw itself at Logan, happily barking and licking Logan’s hand. 

 

“Careful!” Roman cried, inching up higher in the tree. “That thing’s a mindless animal! It’ll kill you as soon as you drop your guard!” 

 

“Get out of the tree before you hurt yourself.” Logan said, before turning his attention to the bulldog. He scooped the animal up in his arms, much to the dog’s delight. “You appear to be lost. We should find your owner as soon as possible.” 

 

The bulldog took the opportunity to lick Logan’s cheek. 

 

Roman cried out something, most likely a warning about how the bulldog was going to try and eat Logan’s face next, but Logan had already tuned him out. “I’ll see you back at the apartment.” He called over his shoulder, beginning to walk away. 

 

He had a dog to help. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a prompt on tumblr that i got kinda carried away with! lol,,, i hope this is in character (i'm not too sure about logan but oh well lol),, logan is a dog person and y'all can fight me
> 
> but yeah, i hoped you enjoyed! my tumblr is @purplepatton, and y'll should def come by and say hi!!


End file.
